


Valchirie

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [26]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una profonda discussione di Loki e Thor.





	1. Chapter 1

Valchirie

 

“Fratello, temi tu la morte?” chiese Thor con voce bassa.

Era steso sul prato a faccia in su, sentiva l’umidità della notte e dell’erba.

Alle sue spalle si ergeva l’imponente palazzo d’oro di Asgard. Una stella cadente solcò il cielo sopra di esso, illuminato dalla luce evanescente proveniente dal ponte di Bifrost, che riluceva dei colori dell’arcobaleno.

“Credevo tu la cercassi in battaglia” rispose Loki, sdraiato accanto a lui, avvolto nel suo mantello rosso.

“Amo la battaglia, ma non desidero morire” rispose Thor. Ricostruendo la posizione delle costellazioni conn lo sguardo.

Loki si sporse, puntellandosi su un gomito, e chiese:

“Davvero non vorresti essere accolto nel Valhalla; con le bellissime Valichirie pronte ad esaudire ogni tuo desiderio?”.

“Ammetto che sognavo di essere io una valchiria una volta cresciuto. Non sapevo potessero solo le donne, all’epoca” rispose Thor, grattandosi la guancia con l’indice.

Loki rise.

“Allora abbiamo qualcosa in comune, fratello. Io vorrei esserlo tuttora” ammise.

Thor lo guardo di sottecchi e sussurrò: “Scambiamoci una promessa”. Rese grave la voce. “Il primo che finisce nel Valhalla sarà la fedele valchiria dell’altro”.

“Promesso. Vedrai, riuscirò anche questa volta e fregarti” rispose Loki.

Thor ghignò, grattandosi la barba, passandoci lentamente le dita.

“La vedremo”.

 

[200].


	2. La verità su Thanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: Thorki, post Ragnarok ma prima di Infinity War: sulla navicella spaziale i due finalmente parlano e Thor scopre che Loki era manovrato da Thanos durante l’attacco alla Terra del primo Avengers.

La verità su Thanos

 

La figura di Loki si rifletteva nella placca dorata che copriva l'occhio cieco di Thor.

"Nostro padre all'ultimo ha riconosciuto le mie capacità. Lo avesse fatto prima, non avrei dannato la mia anima" disse Laufeyson.

Il dio del tuono gli accarezzò la guancia, stringendogli una ciocca mora di capelli tra le dita callose.

"A cosa ti riferisci?" domandò Thor, impedendo al fratello di volgere il capo. Loki rispose, con le iridi color smeraldo liquide: "Thanos, il titano, mi controllava durante l'attacco...".

Thor scosse il capo.

"Fratello, perché pensi che convinsi padre a darti una pena così lieve? Ti conosco abbastanza da sapere che non hai gli occhi azzurri. Per questo parlai di nubi di follia che ottenebravano il tuo giudizio. Non avevo prove, ma una cosa la sapevo. Nonostante il controllo, non hai tentato di soggiogare me". Abbracciò Loki, stringendoselo al petto muscoloso.  "Vuoi parlarmi di questo Thanos?".

"Lui verrà e le sue nubi oscureranno ancora il cielo, fratello mio, mio sciocco re" gemette il dio delle malefatte.


End file.
